Perpetuo Blanco
by Sve
Summary: El destino no da segundas oportunidades y Ciel está más que seguro de eso. Un alma no volverá, no cambiará ni se alterará, no había destino y si existía, no estaba con él. Post Kuroshitsuji II Yaoi-Drama-Smut SebastianxDemon!Ciel.


**Perpetuo Blanco.**

**Por Sve.**

**…**

**Capítulo Cero****.**

**...**

La música del violín que tocaba solo en la oscuridad, era sin duda el sonido más hermoso que Ciel había oído en todo su vida mortal e inmortal. Atravesaba el vacío en un segundo y lo llenaba al siguiente, recorriendo cada espacio eterno y sin fin. Esa música era eterna, al igual que todo a su alrededor, jamás se apagaría.

Dio unos pasos hacia el frente, no había suelo y extrañamente temía caminar en el aire, pero no se caía, era una sensación diferente a cualquier otra, lo disfrutó unos instantes, y siguió avanzando; detrás suyo, su capa se hundía en la nada, sabía que hacía frío y que era un lugar húmedo, pero no lo sentía, no tenía frío, incluso sólo con la capa puesta, que curioso.

De la oscuridad eterna surgió una estatua, era de su misma altura y muy similar a él, estaba desnuda, lo notaba a la distancia, pero eso ya lo sabía. Era una mujer, delgada y con cabellos largos, parecía hecha en mármol, la envidia de cualquier escultor griego o romano.

Escuchó la música cambiar un poco y se apresuró al acercarse. Al frente de la estatua una inscripción en la letra de los Cielos. No lo entendía, pero sabía lo que decía: "Eva".

Esa era la Eva que se destinaba a él. Su otra parte.

No tenía mucho tiempo, si alguien lo detenía todo habría sido en vano. Tomó la mano de la estatua, se sentía tan suave, sería una lástima, pero esta lo único que podía hacer, su última alternativa.

Tomó el pequeño cuchillo que se encontraba entre su capa. Ya dolía, pero no podía parar. Pidió disculpas a la joven Eva, eterna, no, inmortal hasta ese entonces, y clavó el cuchillo en su pecho, en el centro, tenía que ser rápido. Y la música volvía a cambiar, alertándolo.

Pronto la sangre espesa y oscura comenzó a caer a la nada, salía del pecho de quien había sido alguna vez Ciel Phantomhive, mientras Eva se deshacía en pedazos y una sombra oscura pero más clara que la penumbra aparecía.

—Al fin llegas Ciel, pensé que vendrías antes— siseó la voz femenina, suave.

—Lillith.

— ¿No sabes, acaso, que no debes repetir mi nombre, demonio? —dijo, había ira en su voz, era inestable—. Debería agregar: "Si no quieres morir", pero tú, ahhhh, tú vas más allá de la muerte mi querido— ahora era armoniosa, casi amable. No debía dejarse engañar—. Él se acerca y debes apresurarte.

La veía aún sin una forma definida, pero era hermosa, cualquier se podría perder en la eternidad mirándola, sin necesidad de nada más, era el espejo de Narciso.

—Sí, se acaba el tiempo— una ligera sensación de deja vú lo abrazó cuando la risa de la mujer llenó el lugar.

—Sabes que conmigo no hay retorno, que no hay escapatoria, ninguna. De todos modos debería preguntarte, una mera formalidad— sólo eso, de cualquier manera nunca saldría de ahí—. Tú, demonio, que haz abandonado todo ¿deseas entregar tu eternidad a cambio de tu irrealidad? —la voz, el tono, era idéntico al de aquella vez, si no fuera por el lugar lo pensaría dos veces y lo dudaría. Respondió de un modo similar.

— ¿Acaso te llamaría alguien que no desea nada? —miró al frente, a los ojos blancos de ese ser.

—Que astuto… entonces dígame "Joven Amo" ¿qué desea a cambio de mis servicios? —preguntó divertida. Hacía un tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras, pero no iba a dejarse vencer, la sangre seguía fluyendo, manchando sus manos, no se había dado cuenta del dolor, ni de que se sostenía de rodillas a punto de caer.

—La música…— la música seguía cambiando.

—Oh sí, muy bella.

Debía seguir, se estaba acercando.

—Mi alma. Deseo. Mi alma— y todo se oscureció.

**.:.:.**

**Notas de Autor: **Hola mis amados lectores! Volví, o no publico nunca, o publico todo junto, jejeje. Anoche escribí esta historia que está en mente hace unos tres días, hoy la pasé a procesador y me gasté unas buenas horas pensando en un título medianamente decente, no salió tan bien, pero quedó pasable. No mentira es terrible! Pero bueno, en mi mente la historia vale mucho más que sólo un mal título. Depende de ustedes leerla o no.

Obviamente esto solamente es un prólogo y les aseguro que es muy muy difícil que se loguen imaginar qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Nunca, en mi vida pensé hacer una historia sobre Demon!Ciel, a pesar de haber leído montones (en inglés hay muchas y es cotidiano), pero el final de la segunda temporada del anime me dio un pie para decir "puede ser canon" y acá estoy, esto no es canon, a decir verdad creo que aún si uno no vio la segunda temporada entenderá todo.

Tampoco guarda ningún tipo de relación con "Gloria", son dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

En fin, no creo tener que decir nada más, solamente que publicaré seguido porque los capítulos no son largos, son muchos, pero no largos.

Nos vemos en unos días!

Sve

…


End file.
